The Canary and the Robin
by The Darkness Knight
Summary: Part one of a two part series. Post 2x13. With the threats to Starling City increasing, Team Arrow must pull together to defend their city with the help of Robin, a vigilante from Gotham City. But the secrets each member carries and the revelations that follows will define how they continue to do their operations and how effective will they be when they are stretched to the limit.
1. Chapter 1: Robin's Arrival

The crescent moon rose over the tallest skyscraper giving way to the night time antics of Starling City, night time drinking, partying and criminal antics in the ruins of the slums known simply as The Glades, and there was always something to find in the Glades to hit, at least that's what he thought.

To most, he was the billionaire CEO of Queen Consolidated, to others he was a loving son who had post-traumatic stress caused by the five years he spent on a deserted island, to his friends he was Oliver Queen a.k.a. The Arrow and tonight he chose the hood for the identity of this particular night.

He had received word from one of his contacts in the Starling branch of the Russian mob that a known arms deal was going down with the rest of the Mayor's gang, the dealer was a man known only by his street name of Big Game, Felicity had dug up some more on him, turns out he was also a game hunter, a sick game he played where not only did he hunt animals but also would put humans through some of the sickest tests a human can perform by another, leaving men and women in a giant maze and have them fend for themselves while fighting each other and animals he kept as pets.

Now it seemed the night was brining Big Game back into Starling for another gamble of high profile weapons that the Mayor had taken from Camp Kirby and they were going to be meeting tonight, Oliver had kept his guard up as he watched from a nearby rooftop.

"I'm in position." Oliver said gently over the comm, his voice filter on and active

"_Right, they should be arriving….now." _Felicity's voice responded

She was right, within seconds two large vans pulled up on either side of the road, the men began to disembark, none of them he recognized but the one who was called Big Game stepped in front, his black hair was long and tied back, toned body and held a string of chain gun bullets around his upper body, two pistols on his belt and a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands, a pair of dark green camo pants sat on top of a pair of boots.

"Look, enough is enough," One of the Mayor's boys known as Big Jim spoke to Big Game "you've already slaughtered a few of my men, I want to know what you plan on doing about it."

"You know what I require Jim." Big Game put his hands on his shoulders "Give me the guns, and your men will be free to go."

Jim nodded and motioned for his man with a briefcase to come forward, he undid the locks and unveiled a FN Scar-L.

"One of the last ones from that heist a few months ago. These bad boys just disappeared off the grid along with the Mayor." Jim replied as he pushed one forward for Big Game

The bigger man took it and armed the rifle, pointing it forward and looked through the scope which had caused the men on all sides to duck down as he looked from every angle.

"Now this my friends is impressive." Big Game smirked then nodded to his boys "Kill them. Kill them all."

The Mayor's boys looked up as the rifles were drawn, The Arrow shifted his bow and primed an arrow, unaware that another figure watched from the adjacent rooftop.

Before a shot is fired, Oliver fired an arrow and it struck Big Jim in the shoulder, he used this time to quickly get on the offensive, landing on the ground using his zip-line arrow and managed to kick one of the men belonging to Big Game in the face.

The rifles were raised as the Arrow began to launch arrow after arrow from his quiver, shots were fired from the nearby mercenaries and Queen used an opportunity to duck into cover behind one of the black trucks, the bullets began to pound on the frame of the door.

"Felicity, I need some help."

"_Alright, I'm sending Roy and Sara, they may…."_

Her words were drowned out as Big Jim yelled at the top of his lungs and his men began to back up as Jim fell to the ground and a pool of blood was underneath him, Oliver rotated his head to see a stab wound coming from Jim's back.

"I'll call you back."

The figure that had the gang members scared drew their swords and Oliver primed his arrows and the pair began to work together slicing and shooting the men down one by one.

"Nice trick Hood!" Big Game called out "Now let's see what you can do!" he aimed his rifle and firing a grenade from the launcher

As Arrow primed another arrow, the figure threw a projectile at the grenade and watched as it exploded, Oliver got a glimpse of what the figure looked like, he wore a black hood over his head, a red tunic with a golden R symbol on the right side of his chest, dark gray pants, green arm guards and gloves and matching colored boots, finally there were two katana swords in his hands with the hilts on his back.

"Now what the hell are you?" Big Game growled

The figure moved quickly and began to strike, using his swords and Big Game would use his gun as a shield, a slip moment caused Big Game to fire from his gun, the figure did a flip into the air and landed behind him, sending both of his swords into Big Game's chest, the man grunted in pain and blood began to seep from the wounds.

"Now, tell me, who is your boss?"

He coughed "Screw you…" He collapsed dead as the figure drew the swords out, flicked the blood off and sheathed them.

As the figure began to walk away, drawing something from the belt on his hips, Oliver approached.

"Who are you?"

The figure looked back "Don't worry about it…Mr. Queen." He aimed his launcher and fired, it disappeared and he flew into the night

* * *

The next morning Oliver walked into the office, a confused look on his face as he sat down in his chair, how a vigilante knew who he was is beyond him, how on earth someone outside of his team…and Helena Bertinelli figured out Oliver Queen and the Arrow were the same was something he would have to have Felicity look at later.

An email was in his inbox on his computer, he pressed the acceptance and opened the video message from Isabel Rochev.

"_Oliver, I'm going to be out of town until Monday, do not bankrupt the company while I'm away." _

Queen rolled his eyes as he deleted the message, at least with Isabel gone, he could act like how he was supposed to, CEO and owner of Queen Consolidated.

The door opened and Oliver didn't even notice the figure walking in.

"You wanted to see me Oliver?"

He looked up to Sara Lance standing in front of him, her hands in her jeans pockets and her leather jacket over her upper frame.

"Do you know about anyone in a hood using swords? He seemed almost like he was from your little group."

"Did you get his face?"

"No, he wore a hood and a domino mask. He killed Big Game, your father is collecting the guns and survivors from the attacks."

"I'll have to look into it, just keep me informed alright?" Sara gave him the classic _I know what you're doing _look

"I will." Oliver looked at the computer "Sara….about a couple weeks ago….what happened in the base."

"Oliver, I really don't want to talk about it." Sara replied sternly "I already told you that I can't betray Laurel like that, she hates me enough, last thing she needs is us getting back together."

He nodded "You do deserve to be happy Sara, we both do."

"Well we both know you and I were happy at one time, but that's in the past." Sara nodded and closed the door behind her leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts

**I do hope everyone enjoys this story and stay tuned for chapter 2, which should be up in a week or two.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wayne in Starling City

**A/N:** **Okay, so I cannot believe how well this story has been doing, nearly four hundred people reading the first chapter, four favorites, ten alerts, and one forum addition! I appreciate everyone who has read this story it is greatly appreciated! With that being said, I want to address some common things that people have said, first and foremost, Oliver will not be with Sara in this story, I think when I said this was going to be after 2x13, them shipped together was not apart of my plan, my intention is to hook Sara up with the new character this chapter, I also intend to bring a girlfriend in for Oliver, someone no one was expecting!**

**Also, I appreciate everyone wanting to see Felicity in this story with someone, believe me, I have a list of guys to hook her up with and I'm currently going through the list right now and I'm narrowing it down to the top five, when that is finished, then I will unveil it, probably within the next chapter or two. **

It seemed like yesterday it happened, to Sara, it was something she wanted to forget, sure, back when she was younger she would have dreamed of sleeping with him, but now, now that time had passed, everything from the Amazo and Lian Yu, to Nyssa and the League of Assassins, she changed and after what happened, she knew it had to be done.

* * *

_A week prior…_

Sara quickly threw her shirt back on, her face beat red, she couldn't even face him, the training mats on the ground was where they did it, for the first time since the events of the Gambit, and she sighed as she felt his eyes watching her from behind.

"I know what you're going to say."

"Really? Then what am I going to say Ollie?" Sara placed her hands on the table

"That this was a mistake?"

She grabbed her jacket and leaned on the table "What was your first idea? I came here because I needed some time after Laurel pretty much cursed me to hell and you take advantage of that."

He had nothing to say for a moment, he was already on his feet and dressed "So what now?"

She sighed "I'll keep up appearances for the team…and I still want to be friends like we were before, but nothing romantic, for my family and for Laurel's sake."

* * *

Since then on her father's word Laurel had been flown out to Washington D.C. so she could go into the best rehab center in the country, mostly Sara knew it was so she could get another job in law, her mother had gone back to Coast City and she had moved in with her father, who seemed more than happy to have her back.

Her mind still plagued herself as she thought of all that had happened, mostly the events on the Island, the league was nothing compared to that, watching Ivo shoot Shado in the head, nearly dying and Slade getting shot with an arrow to the eye.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you again."

Sara smiled as Sin stood beside her, they hadn't really talked much since the whole incident with the League of Assassins, though Roy had been working with Sin more since Sara disappeared.

"Did you hear anything on the streets?"

"Only that Big Game got killed by some guy with swords. Guy looked like he was wearing tights."

"Did you see anything else?"

"Nope, only that he had a hood on his head and has taken refuge in the docks outside of the city."

Sara nodded and hugged her old friend "I'm sorry."

"Hey it's cool." Sin smirked "Besides, working with you, the Vigilante and Abercrombie more than makes up for it."

"I'm glad to hear." She smiled and walked off, she knew what was going to be needed

* * *

Oliver sat alone in his office, with Felicity out for the afternoon to dig up some intel on the Robin, he had been alone with his thoughts for too long and felt himself flashing back to the Island, to a time when life was simple…at least as far as simple could go for being on Lian Yu for five years.

During those years…things seemed easy, you simply hunted for food and survived, in Oliver's case, it was hunted your food, trained with a guy named Wilson in order to become a killer and loved the daughter of the man you failed to save, only to lose her too for an old fling.

Shado…she plagued his mind constantly, especially on the island, no amount of remembering would ever get rid of the scars watching his friends die their first year together as a team, watching Shado getting shot in the head by Ivo plagued him in the darkest part of his mind during his most soft moments and shooting the arrow into Slade's eye…it seemed like every time he shot an arrow, he always pictured his old friend being driven mad by the Mirakuru and having to shoot him in the eye, on one side, he was glad he was able to save Roy.

* * *

_4 years prior…_

Oliver stood on the shores of Lian Yu, the wood they gathered had formed a nice little triangle on the rocks, he knew this would work, it had to, if he was going to get his friends off the island, he had to get rid of Ivo.

He let a breath escaped his lips as he drew his arm back, the arrow moving along the string of the bow, he imagined her standing beside him, her hand on his arm, her breath going down his neck, her words echoing in his ear, he missed Shado, he betrayed her, betrayed Slade, he knew that if the situation called for it…he'd go back, make it so she could live and he would die so she could live.

A breath escaped his lips and he fired the arrow, making contact with the wood, it began to light up as a massive camp fire, he knew Slade was waiting in the shadows and Sara was with him, waiting for the right moment, and waiting for the Amazo to turn toward the shore line. This was the only way to get home.

* * *

_Present Day _

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Oliver Queen." A man asked one of the security officers

"I'll page him." He pressed his radio "Mister Queen, you have a visitor."

Oliver stood from where he sat as the person walked into the room, the man was tall, almost as tall as Oliver with sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes; he wore a freshly cleaned suit with a blue tie.

"You are…"

"Arthur Curry sir."

Oliver gave a confused look on his face, he was familiar with the name, just not sure from where.

"The Oceanographer who was part of the exhibition to convince the world that Atlantis is real and has survived?"

"Oh right! Now I remember." Oliver sat back down "So what can I do for you Mister Curry?"

Arthur sat down "Well sir, my team and I were wondering what is Queen Consolidated was planning on doing about the marine life being destroyed by the oil riggings around the bay."

"I wasn't aware we were interfering with marine life Mister Curry."

"Oh no, nothing so far, and I'm aware a lot of them were built by your father and mother, I was just hoping that there was the properly maintained, we are in the process of researching in the bay."

"And what is it that your researching?"

"The kingdom of Atlantis." A spark of excitement came into Arthur's voice "we have searched far and wide, but our research indicates that this is where it might be laying, we would like your support and I was hoping we could strike a deal. Queen Consolidated's backing and we give you fifty percent of the shares with the profits we make."

Oliver shrugged and drew a pen from his pocket "This is the name of my assistant, she'll be the one to speak with about making appointments for future work, but you have my blessing."

"I'm glad sir." The men shook hands

* * *

The night soon came and Sara was in her costume, mask and wig over her head as she proceeded into the docks, her eyes scoped out each one of the ships docked in the ship yard, her eyes then caught one, a large, black ship sat at the end, she approached cautiously, her eyes scanning it for any sign of security, and when there wasn't any, she climbed aboard.

The deck was large, with a pool sitting in the middle, a diving board above and it seemed on every major wall the symbol of a W and a half moon sat, she quickly dismissed it, thinking it was nothing.

That was when she heard it, the sound of boot prints clicking against a metal pole above her, she quickly turned and her bo-staff were drawn and flipped in her hand. She looked up to the man in a red tunic crouched above her.

"I doubt there's anything here you want." His voice spoke very deeply

"Yeah, I'm looking at him right now." She sneered

He leapt from his position and landed on the ground, drawing a projectile from his belt and tossed it, she broke her bo-staff in two and smacked the projectile to the ground as he drew his swords.

Their fight soon began and they were evenly matched, their weapons hitting the other and quickly deflecting the other, he knew that as he ducked a swipe from her baton that this fight was…familiar.

He looked at her and didn't realize that she had gained the upper hand and knocked him so he was on the ground, he quickly used his legs and tapped her ankles and brought her down so she was on top of him.

Sara grunted as she looked down at him "Who are you?"

"Once you know your life will never be the same." Robin growled against the base of her neck

"I can take it." Sara's hand went to his face and removed his mask, a wide eyed look came across her face

His face was young, about mid-twenties with scruff on his face, ice blue eyes, slicked back black hair and a determined and slightly angry look on his face.

"Damian? Damian Wayne?"

He looked at her and a hand went to her mask, removing it and her wig revealing her blonde hair and greenish gray eyes "Well, looks like I finally found you." He smiled

Sara acted on impulse, she leaned down and kissed him, past feelings, of a time when she was alone, nothing but a staff and a uniform, but he was there, he was there and made her feel human again.

Damian parted and looked up at her "What was that?"

"I don't know….yet I don't care." Sara smiled down at him

Damian smiled and kissed her again, knowing full well of the consequences of his actions.


	3. Chapter 3: What's the plan?

**Sorry about the wait, real life and massive writer's block got in the way, planning ahead as well, so I hope everyone enjoys. I want to thank those who have gave a favorite, read and reviewed my story. You guys are my inspiration!**

The coffee was poured the next morning, a smile spread across Damian's face as he looked behind him, there stood Sara Lance, her body was leaning into the counter and she was just looking out into the distance, he could tell there was a lot on her mind, plus her phone was in her hands.

"Something wrong?" Damian asked

"No, just got an angry text from my sister." Sara sighed as she took the cup from him

Damian leaned in close as he read the text message, his eyes scanning over the words and he couldn't believe it, he knew Laurel from college and he never knew she would say such things to her family.

_Sara, I know what I said and I do not regret it. I hope you are aware that you ruined me and now because of you I'm stuck in this stupid place because of your freakin' assassin coming in and poisoning me! You had better be gone when I get back because I will find out. _

"I'm sorry, Laurel was never like that."

"Not everyone is how they seem to be." Sara rolled her eyes and slipped her phone in her pocket and began to drink her coffee

"Like me right? I had a feeling I wasn't who you expected when you came to Nanda Parbat."

"Yeah, Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul, and the only one to ever be a volunteer assassin." Sara smiled "Now you're fighting as a vigilante for…what exactly?"

He smiled, he had never really known what it was he was fighting for, as a child he was fighting to prove to his father that he was the son and the partner he was supposed to be because he was the biological son of the caped crusader, as a young adult he tried to be the best person he could while secretly training, now he wasn't sure what he wanted.

"I got a lead that my Aunt Nyssa was in town. Figured I'd come in and investigate her presence and something that I saw in Gotham….Miracle."

Sara's eyes went wide and she felt her hands clench into a set of fists on the table as the Mirakuru and memories of the island came back, watching Slade be killed and what he turned into was not something she wanted to remember, but whenever she thought of the Mirakuru, she thought of the nightmare that was Doctor Anthony Ivo, the man who saved her from dying after the Gambit went down.

"Sara? Sara?"

She blinked and closed her eyes as her arms leaned into the table "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what happened on the island?"

She nodded without another word which caused Damian to lean closer to her "I'm sorry Sara, I know what happened was difficult to think about."

Sara gently shook her head "Don't worry about it. It'll take a lot more to break me."

He grinned and kissed her as his cell phone began to ring, he sighed against her lips and took the call "Damian Wayne." He took a pause "Yes, yes…yes I see. Alright, I'll be there when I can."

She climbed up on the couch and looked at her "Talk to me."

"That was the Wayne Enterprises branch here, they wanted to see me. We're entering final negotiations with buying Merlyn Global and I need to be there."

She nodded and looked at him "Hey don't sweat it boy wonder. I'll call you later."

They kissed one more time, he gently held onto her as memories of his past came into his mind…the day he left the League of Assassins.

* * *

_2008 _

He sat patiently in a meeting room, the smell of fresh, spring air entered his nose as he waited in silence. His jet black hair was slicked back, ocean blue eyes watched constantly as he looked around in constant alert.

The door in front of him opened "Well, I had a feeling this day would come."

The figure sat in front of him, his brown hair had a few signs of gray starting to form along with the goatee around his lips, also matching his hair, piercing gray eyes looked down at him, this was Ra's al Ghul, Head of the Demon and leader of the League of Assassins.

"You seem to be causing a stir among the others these last few days Ibn al Xu'ffasch." Ra's looked down at his grandson, child of his oldest daughter Talia "Why is it you come to my quarters at this hour?"

"I wish for you to release me from my bonds to the League Grandfather." Damian looked at him "I told you this was only temporary, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Oh let me guess, back to your traitorous father in Gotham City?"

"Yes, my father is in need of my help." He stood "I know you released Malcolm Merlyn from his bonds. No one will need to know about this."

Ra's looked at him "Your mouth says this, but your eyes tell me there is another reason."

"Oh, and what do my eyes tell you Ra's?"

"That there is something here that is forcing you to leave….no, someone." Ra's glared "If that is the case, then I will not acknowledge your request, it should be you standing by my side, succeeding me as the Head of the League."

Damian felt his hand grip into a fist, his anger boiling, his grandfather knew how to push his buttons and right now, it was happening.

"No!" Damian slammed his fist into a wall "You can't do this to me!"

With the fist making contact against the bamboo wall, there was a pause of silence between the Head of the Demon and the Son of the Bat, then it happened, within a flash, a thousand bats flew from the dark and cracks of the building and swarmed into the room at top flight speeds, as Ra's looked up, the bats had begun to form a tornado around Damian, his eyes showing a determination and drive he had seen only once, belonging to the world's greatest detective.

As the bat's disappeared, Ra's smiled "Well, it looks like you've come into your own, I haven't seen a drive like that for decades. Damian Wayne, as spoken by the Head of the Demon, I release you from your bonds to the League."

Damian nodded "Thank you, Ra's." With those final words he walked out of the room

* * *

His feet took him down the stairs of the boat leading to an abandoned second floor he looked to the wall, an electric piano, he took a breath and pressed a few keys, within seconds a small latch opened on the ground, he took a small silver handle in his right hand and pulled it upwards until the floor opened revealing a ladder.

"Well, get busy climbing or get busy dying." Damian nodded and climbed down the ladder

What the ladder led him to would cause anyone to question how a boat could sustain it, the ship had a secret hidden attachment to the hull, an underwater lair with various computers, equipment, and a motorcycle in a repair station.

"Welcome back Master Damian." Alfred Pennyworth, his surrogate grandfather and family butler smiled as he approached

"No need for that Alfred, where are we on the League?"

"It seems they have abandoned the city Master Damian, maybe we can recall back to Gotham?"

"No Alfred." Damian sat down in front of a computer and typed on the keys "It looks like right when we left Arkham Asylum lost a few of its inmates, some of which I have a feeling will attack soon enough." Damian's mind went back to the Mirakuru "Then there is the Miracle drug Alfred. If Sara knows enough about it, I think we should trust her."

"Do you want Miss Lance involved Master Damian because she's an ally, or is it because how you knew her before."

"Because she's an ally." Damian replied sternly, his heart told him otherwise

He knew he had feelings for Sara, that wasn't going to change at all, but he had to keep his head in the game and keep telling himself that he couldn't, not after what he saw, he heard the rumors, didn't believe them until it was too late. He never did talk to Sara about it, nor did he think he could.

"Are you alright Master Damian?" Alfred asked

Damian stood and walked over to the closet on the far away wall and opened it revealing his robin costume, a sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the mask "Just get me the names of the people who escaped Alfred please."

"Of course sir, and what will you do?"

Damian looked at the sun burned in the sky "Take care of business."

* * *

Oliver Queen walked into the hallway of Queen Consolidated, a sigh escaped his lips, after everything that had happened the previous few days, assassins, a man who used time to perform his robberies, training Roy Harper and even fighting the man in the skull mask which of course gave him a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that the fight against the Mirakuru wasn't going to end right there, something else had to happen, unfortunately not even the Arrow could stop a boring board meeting with some new investor.

Not even Felicity was at her desk, inside the office sat Isabel Rochev, his "business partner", Felicity, various members of the board and whom he assumed to be the one he was meeting with, slicked back black hair and greenish blue eyes.

As Oliver entered, Isabel rolled her eyes "You must forgive Oliver, tardiness was a regular subject when he majored in dropping out of Ivy League."

"Hopefully you'll forgive Isabel, acting like a bitch is a regular thing for her when she thinks she'll be winning something." Oliver glared "I'm sorry Mister…"

"Wayne." He stood and shook hands with Oliver "Damian Wayne, it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Queen."


	4. Chapter 4: Anarky of the Past

"So Mister Wayne, why are you here?" Oliver looked at him

"We were discussing that when you walked in late Oliver." Isabel rolled her eyes

Damian sighed "If you two children are done already maybe I can get a word out." He looked at them "I'm here Mister Queen, for a business proposal, I'm currently buying Merlyn Global from the city since Malcolm Merlyn does not have a living heir to the company, and with that, I'm unveiling a new project. Project Hydra."

"I don't follow." One of the board members responded

"It follows the Greek folklore, the hydra was a creature whose head regrew when Hercules cut it off." Oliver explained as Damian gave him a look of approval "I read Greek lore during college."

"My father once told me that to succeed we need to pick a star and follow it, that's what I intend to do with Starling City, years ago, my father helped rebuild Metropolis in Illinois after it was nearly destroyed during an alien invasion, I want to follow in his footsteps, with buying Global, I also have access to Malcolm's stocks of the Glades, luckily most of it was the area that was destroyed during the earthquake."

As Damian continued to explain, Felicity Smoak stood from her desk and knocked on the door, it caused everyone to turn.

"Something you need Felicity?" Oliver asked

"Actually Mister Queen, I have Edward Raymond on the line for Miss Rochev."

Isabel's head jerked up "Why is my boss contacting me?"

"He said it was urgent."

Isabel stood "Damian." She quickly walked out of the room, storming past Felicity

"I think I felt a chill in the room." Damian smiled

* * *

His feet took him along the steps of Queen Consolidated's building toward the pure black Lamborghini, he lifted the door up and climbed inside as he dialed his phone "Alfred, any word on that list?"

"_Yes Master Damian, I have been reading it over and cross referencing recent activity, it turns out one of the members of the list is in Starling." _

"Who?"

"_Lonnie Machin." _

Damian growled "Anarky." His phone began to beep with an unknown number "Hang on a minute Alfred." He tapped the second line "Damian Wayne?"

Sara's voice came over the line _"I knew I'd find you eventually." _

He smiled as he leaned back "How are you?"

"_Fine, I got a favor. Can you come down to Verdant? I got something I need your opinion on." _

"Why won't you tell me now?"

"_No Damian, not until I see you." _

He sighed with a smile "Alright, I'll be there in an hour."

He started the car and drove off onto the road, he knew finding Verdant wasn't going to be hard, but long car rides usually got his mind to drift, drift to a time long ago, to when he first met Sara Lance.

* * *

_2008_

"Hey come on! She's back!"

His feet followed the crowd back in Nanda Parbat, the Tibetan mountain was covered with snow, shifting from a cold winter going into an early spring as the apprentices approached the gate, he stood off in the shadows and watched as a team of assassins were carrying a blonde haired woman who seemed to be on the verge of death and were led by his aunt Nyssa al Ghul.

Nyssa al Ghul was as beautiful as she was deadly, a master archer, a pro escape artist and someone who knows how to find a way to kill and that was something he had to keep telling himself that he was from a family of fighters.

He quickly leapt off of the landing and landed beside Nyssa who smiled at her nephew "Ah Damian, I'm glad to see you were able to join."

"Ra's al Ghul sends his regards and wonders why your mission even happened Aunt Nyssa."

"I will handle my father, I will need you to lead them to the Pit."

Damian's eyes went wide "Nyssa, now you're stepping too far, you know grandfather uses it only during desperate…"

"This is desperate!" Nyssa barked "Do not question my orders again Ibn al Xu'ffasch."

A sigh escaped his lips as Nyssa stormed off toward the main compound "Follow me gentlemen."

* * *

She was quickly submerged within the pit, from what the reports had given, Damian was surprised she was even alive, she had broken bones, second degree burns, cuts, bruises, a few cracked ribs, a punctured lung and a bullet lodged in her stomach. Her blonde hair had blood clotted in it, green eyes had no life in them at all. The green liquid formed a tomb around her, he watched as the pool began to bubble and fade within a matter of five minutes.

"Pull her out now!" Nyssa ordered

Two members of the League stepped within the water and pulled Sara out of the water, her eyes opened sharply, breathing hard and gasping as she fell onto the brown tile floor, her green coat clung to her body as she fell onto her side.

Damian looked at Nyssa and the men who stood above Sara, they had a malicious and deceiving look in their eyes, the grunts stepped forward but Damian stood at Sara's head and drew his swords at them "Back off."

They backed off and Nyssa's eyes grew narrow at her nephew as he threw the cape which was held onto his outfit around Sara's shoulders and escorted her out.

* * *

_2014_

Verdant was dead, the staff was getting ready for the night time affair, from what he could see, Oliver's sister Thea was holding a staff meeting with a young man standing beside her, there was something about him, something about his hands trembling at his sides that got Damian's attention, he had seen it once before.

"It's about time you got here."

He turned to Sara standing behind the counter at the bar, a maroon colored cocktail dress, ruby red lipstick painted on her lips and a light amount of makeup covered her freckles on her face, there was a time in his youth when Damian wouldn't have even thought about trying to form a relationship with a woman, now that he was older, he saw himself with Sara, there was a dull time in his life where relationships and being Damian Wayne didn't feel like they were one in the same.

Sara led him behind the counter and handed him a glass of whisky "Listen I gotta talk to you about something."

"Which is…?" Damian took a sip and felt the drink was strong, his surprised face caught Sara's attention

"First, I wanted to tell you that you are looking at Verdant's new bartender." She smirked as she let her back lean against the counter "Second, I wanted to know what it is you're doing in Starling City, obviously it's not to be Robin and run around Starling City."

He nodded and removed his jacket, placing it on the counter "I'm investigating a series of leads in Starling City of a criminal who I believe had at one point made contact with someone you call 'the man in the skull mask."

Sara's eyes went wide "Who?"

"He calls himself Anarky, a teenage kid who believes governments are corrupted, and to be honest, I'm waiting for him to strike."

"Well, I hope Robin knows his canary will be helping him." She whispered against his ear

"Oh I think so." He smirked, leaned down and kissed her

Their kiss was long, deep and passionate, three years of loss, three years of built up desire and love were finally coming out as Damian kept himself pressed against Sara, their lips together, her arms around his neck, his on her waist.

No one anticipated the lights going out in a flash which caught everyone's attention, the loud speakers gave a loud screeching noise followed by an emblem appearing in the sky resembling an A and then the intercom came to life.

"Hello Starling City, your Anarky has arrived!"

**Okay, so I'm really dipping into the comic book lore with the League of Assassins with the use of the Lazarus Pit which I really believe is how Sara came back after whatever happened on the island, also I really do have to thank everyone who has given this story support, you guys are my inspiration and I appreciate all of the kind words! **


	5. Chapter 5 The Villain's Anarky Part 1

**Phew, sorry it took me so long to respond, work got in the way and I had a severe case of writer's block. But I think this one will turn out great! Now just to be clear, I know I said this takes place after "Heir to the Demon" but there are certain events that have occurred from future episodes that are within this story, you'll just have to read to fin out, with school winding down for the summer, expect more updates and more Arrow stories in the future.**

* * *

The cold night air felt like razor blades against the bare skin of his uniform as Robin raced down the streets of Starling City on his motor cycle, a black helmet with a red stripe on the center of it sat over his head, his hands held onto the grip with a fierce determination and anger, his swords bouncing against the wind but keeping strapped to his back.

He tapped the side of his helmet which held a pair system in it "Alfred, tap into the comms, I think we found Anarky."

"_Right away sir….hold on…." _There was a pause "_I got it." _

Damian nodded as he tapped his helmet again and heard a new voice enter his ear "_Good evening Starling City, for those of you who are unaware, I am the one who is going to save you from the ones who control this city." _

He let a low growl escape his lips as he triggered the gas and felt the bike race down the road, unaware that he was being followed close behind. Both of the figures behind him wore helmets, one in dark leather and the other in pure green.

He didn't have time to look around as he began to listen again "_For too long, the people of Starling have left the fate of its people in the hands of rich bureaucrats and politicians run this city to the ground! Look at what has happened to The Glades!? You let Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn create a dooms day device and let it kill off a section of your precious city! And who do we trust? The Politicians? The Police? Let my words take action as I intend to show you what this great city's people are capable of!" _

"Alfred it sounds to me like Anarky is going to pull a Gotham." He took a pause "Also, let me know if you see the Arrow and the Canary."

"_Certainly sir, and what do you intend to do?"_

"Stop them before they do anything stupid."

* * *

Oliver looked out at the screen of the red hooded, masked figure speaking directly into the camera "Felicity, track him."

"_I'm trying, he's bouncing off of everything electronic in the city, hang on, I'm going to try something….wait…" _

"What's wrong?"

"_Someone else is tracking him also, it's a lot more complex, almost like it's a military grade tracking system." _

"Trace the source. I don't want A.R.G.U.S. or anyone else getting in the way." Oliver growled over the line

"_Okay, never like you to get stopped before."_

"Felicity."

"_Sorry, when I have something more concrete I'll send Roy." _

"No, he's not ready for field work yet."

"What other choice do we have Ollie?" Sara asked as she drove ahead, spotting another cyclist on the adjacent street

"Who the hell is that?"

Sara didn't answer him, she knew exactly who it was because of the decal on the helmet, the sign of Robin, which meant that Damian was on his way.

"_It's time Starling City! I have three bombs planted in the city, bombs that will erupt within a ten mile radius of the blast site. Now I wouldn't bother trying to escape as my associates are already in place." _

Oliver looked at the screen again to people being forced away from any exit from similar masked people with rifles.

"_One of which is located in Starling National Bank, which as you know, there are multiple high profile people such as Adam Donner, Kate Spenser, Sebastian Blood, Queen Consolidated and Merlyn Global all have accounts under, second, we have the abandoned Merlyn Global building and third, we have Moira Dearden Queen's campaign site!" _

Oliver and Sara looked at the live feed to the sight of the targets, Oliver's eyes narrowed behind his mask at the sight of his mom and Thea held hostage by this crazed man's mercenaries. He had to think fast if he was going to save his family.

"Don't focus on him, focus on the bombs, Felicity, we need to know where they are specifically."

"_I'm on it, this one should be easy…" _she took a pause "_Okay I got them, but what about him?" _

"Leave him." Oliver tapped his ear "Sara, head for the bank, Roy, head for Merlyn Global, I'll go for the campaign site."

"_Oh, and did I mention that unless these bombs are deactivated simultaneously, then all three will explode, and also, I don't have the detonators." _

"What?" Oliver growled

"_Oh I know your all asking how can this be? Well, here's the catch, I have given it to an ordinary citizen, but I will not tell you who I have given them to, only they will decide who lives…and who dies. Ta." _With that, the screen went black on the large TV advertisement building

Oliver wanted to yell, he wanted to hit something as he came to a screeching halt with Sara right beside him, fully aware that the third cyclist was pulling up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The Arrow growled behind his voice modulator

Robin looked up at them "You need to know that Anarky is serious when he says that he will destroy all of those people." His voice etched a low growl but not from a voice modulator "You leave him to me, the rest of you go, and don't get in my way."

* * *

Sara came up first as she approached the bank, the police were already surrounding the building, the bomb squad was preparing while Quentin Lance was directing them.

"Bomb squad will move in once SWAT team breaches the doors and secures the hostages and takes all hostiles."

"And the detonator?"

"Assume there isn't one and just be ready to disarm the bomb at all costs." Lance replied as he noticed Sara blending in with the shadows "Excuse me for a moment, I'm going to make sure all entrances are covered."

He slipped away and joined his daughter "You have to start letting me know if you're going to show up here, I can't always cover like that."

"Sorry Dad, had to make it look real." Sara replied looking at the building

"Everything okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"Eh, old friend showed up in town recently." She turned to look at Quentin giving her a concerned look "He's fine Dad, he was with the League."

"I thought you got released from the League of Assassins?"

Sara rolled her eyes "I am, I don't know why he's in town now, but I think part of it has to deal with me." She looked at the building "Look, it's a long story and I'll explain at home."

She got off of her bike and walked toward the back entrance of the building, gently reaching into her belt and removing a lock pick, carefully her fingers played with the lock, it was times like these she was thankful for her League training. Once the lock was removed and tossed aside, she opened the door and drew her bo-staff.

Her mind raced with thoughts, mostly it was about concern for her father but it was also for concern for Damian as well, how on earth she was going to explain this one, that once again, she had fallen for a billionaire, though she would hope her dad would cut Damian some slack, when she met him, he had only been in one relationship beforehand.

As she stepped inside the main hub of the bank, she quickly drifted into the shadows as one of the guards walked past her, she knew the formation, with two men guarding the safes, still no sign of the bomb though.

She tapped a pocket on her belt and her voice modulator kicked in "Where's the bomb?"

"_Within the vault, I'm activating an infrared grid sensor and I can see it with four armed men."_

"The thugs aren't an issue, it's going to be fighting with the hostages."

"_Hang on…I got a plan." _

Within seconds, Sara heard a loud buzzing sound coming from all directions as the people began to move up and through the halls like a heard of wild animals, trampling the guards down to the ground as Sara began to move forward cautiously.

"_I triggered the fire alarm." _

She smirked "nice work." She drew her bow staff and flicked her wrist as the guards began to see her approach

Canary immediately charged forward, separating her bo-staff and going on the assault, dodging bullets and slamming her batons into the back of the knees and heads of the mercenaries, combining it and slamming the heads of two of them emptying the room.

Sara let a sigh escape her lips as she walked forward "Hopefully you have a plan on getting that bomb disarmed."

"_I do, I can hack its controls from here, I just need you to disable the jammer. I'll let Roy and Oliver know about that as well. It's on the bomb directly." _

Sara smiled and saw the four men who were moving money into large duffle bags, they looked at her and shook their heads.

"You with the cops?" One of them asked

"No, but you're going to be incapacitated before they arrive."

"So you oppose letting the people take revenge, we've lost too much."

"There's a good way to do it." Sara growled "And there's the way you do it. You're not getting away."

"Well, I'm sure that when we get done with you, Anarky will want to have you at his full attention you bitch."

That got Sara's blood boiling and she drew her staff, quickly separating it and ducking as the first fist was thrown, she held both staff pieces and slammed them into his stomach, then smacked the second in the head then in the feet sweeping him to the ground, the third and fourth charged at the same time, she bent backwards and watched them hit each other and fell with their comrades.

Sara recoiled herself up "I really hate that word." She approached the bomb which was encased in a large support and held by a metal bracket with a small control pad, she pressed a few keys and watched as the comm link was unblocked "You're up Felicity."

* * *

Oliver drove up to the mayoral debate site, he quickly assessed the area, seven men with guns, and it looked like the bomb was in position underneath the Blood vs Queen banner, now he had to be concerned however, as his mother and sister could wind up in the cross fire.

This was just part of the list of many things wrong with Oliver's situation so far, letting Thea find out that Malcolm Merlyn was her real father was not a good move on his part, then there was the business deal striking up with Damian Wayne, a smart move and he planned on taking Queen Consolidated back completely, he wasn't aware of what Wayne had planned but he could only hope it would help with getting Isabel Rochev out of his board room.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and stood up from the cover he had taken and drawn an arrow, immediately letting it fly and strike one of the thugs in the chest, everyone turned to see him, fearing for their lives they fled as fast as they could, even Moira and Thea had fear in their eyes.

He couldn't focus on his family now, he would have to check up on them once this was finished as he leapt down in a spiral as gun shots were fired around his body, each bullet missing their target. Oliver quickly ducked into cover and drew another arrow, firing and striking down each gun one by one.

As he came out of cover, the remaining six men were on him quickly, Oliver took a breath and switched into an assault that would kill any man standing before him, quickly ducking behind a fist from the first thug and swiping him to the ground with his legs, then getting to the second man as he dodged a kick, using his bow he smacked him in the chest not once, not twice but three times followed by a kick into the remaining four.

"That takes care of you."

As he proceeded toward the bomb, he heard a pair of feet approach him, he quickly turned and was met by a hard fist to the face.

"Good to see you again kid."

* * *

Robin hung in the rafters of Anarky's hide out inside the ruins of the old CNRI building in the Glades, this was absolutely dangerous, not only because Anarky had five men with him, but because the building could collapse at anytime.

"Sir, two of the bombs have been disabled, we can't get a lock on their signal."

Anarky let a sigh escape his lips "Disappointing, well, at least…" he looked at the screen "Well, would you look at that, seems my boss has finally arrived, now we can…"

He was interrupted by a drop on the ground behind him, Anarky turned to see Robin standing before him, hood over his face, both of his swords drawn, his spiked knuckle bracers glistening in the light.

"Robin!?" He laughed "Batman sent you to clean up his dirty work did he?"

"Batman's not here anymore my friend, you have me to deal with."

"Kill him!" Anarky ordered

As the men raised their weapons, Damian let a sigh escape his lips as the bullets began to fire, he didn't even break a sweat as he began to deflect the bullets with his swords, watching as one or two slammed into the thug's chests, as they fell, one hit Anarky in the shoulder and in the knee.

Robin stalked over to Anarky and grabbed him by the throat "Whose your boss!?"

"You'll just have to find out won't you."

"Yes, I will, but only after you go to jail." He raised his fist and slammed it into Anarky's mask, watching as the villain fell to the ground

He turned to the screen and his blue eyes widened with fear as he pressed a hand to his ear "Alfred, inform Lieutenant Pike of Anarky's location…I'm heading to the Mayor site."

As he turned, he left the picture of Deathstroke sitting on the screen.


End file.
